Besos
by Alyryan
Summary: Porque no todos los besos son iguales.


**El primero**

La primera vez que Legolas fue besado, tenía sólo 800 años, era un adorable y pequeño elfito de cabellos dorados y unos ojos almendrados tan azules como el cielo en primavera.

Se encontraba en el jardín, jugando con sus primos Elladan, Elrohir y Arwen,bajo la vigilancia de Glorfindel.

Jugaban a que eran grandes caballeros que luchaban contra orcos y conseguían la victoria, otras veces, simplemente se sentaban a la orilla del río a ver quien era de los cuatro el más valiente a bañarse en sus frías aguas cuando caía la noche.

Una mañana soleada de verano, los pequeños elfos subieron a uno de los árboles más grandes que había en la parte trasera del jardín, como siempre, Elladan que era el mayor , subió primero, más tarde lo hizo su gemelo y hermano Elrohir, después Arwen ayudada por éstos, y, por último subió Legolas. Sentados en una de las ramas, Elladan empezó a tambalearse.

-El primero que caiga pierde!!- anunció con emoción el mayor moviéndose con gran avidez de un lado a otro.

-Elladan!!te lo suplico para!!- le pidió algo asustada Arwen.

-Nadie te obligó a que te subieras al árbol hermanita- contestó en tono burlón Elladan.

-Se lo diré a Ada en cuanto me baje!!!- empezó a gimotear la pequeña.

Elrohir miraba la escena con sus ojos claros abiertos hasta más no poder,y su labio inferior temblaba al ritmo que la rama se movía más fuerte, no se atrevía a quejarse, porque de haberlo hecho, sería el primero en caer, ya que se encontraba al lado de Elladan y éste lo haría bajar de un empujón.

-Sólo bajaras cuando yo te lo ordene!!éste es mi árbol!!observa!!- y señaló con entusiasmo en una de las ramas en la que se podía leer en élfico su nombre escrito con letra grande.

-Elladan basta!!- espetó de repente Legolas, con una de sus manos sujetaba con fuerza la rama, que acababa de apaciguarse. Se hizo un silencio, y se pudo oír perfectamente un suspiro de alivio de la boca de Elrohir.

-El primo Legolas va a ser el que pierda- y sin previo aviso, zarandeó la rama tan fuerte, que el pobre Legolas cayó al suelo acompañado de un golpe seco, un gritito de la boca de Arwen y un suspiro de Elrohir.

Cuando Legolas abrió los ojos se encontró con la risa burlona y pícara de Elladan resonando por encima de sus picudas orejas.

-Legolas!! Te has hecho daño?- Se encontró con su prima Arwen que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se volvió hacia el mayor y le contestó –Oh!! Elladan!, se lo voy a decir a Ada- y salió corriendo hacia la casa, seguida por su hermano que a la vez corría tras ella furiosamente.

-Estás bien primo Legolas?- le preguntó inocentemente un asustadizo Elrohir.

-Sí, pero me duele un poco la rodilla- y se tocó con la mano la pierna derecha, que asomaba un pequeño rasguño.

-No te preocupes, Glorfindel curará tu herida,-respondió Elrohir, que, de repente, adoptó un semblante triste y sus ojos se aguaron comenzando a escapar de ellos unas diminutas lágrimas.

-Por qué lloras Elrohir?- preguntó Legolas sin comprender nada. Elrohir se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de sus ropas y contestó entre pucheros.

-Porque no pude evitar que cayeras al suelo, soy un cobarde- gimoteó tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

Legolas le abrazó fuertemente, como siempre hacía cuando el pequeño Elrohir lloraba, al ser el menor de todos, sentía un gran cariño por su primo, y cada vez que estaba asustado, o simplemente tenía miedo de algo, ahí estaba Legolas para consolarle.

-No eres un cobarde Elrohir, eres valiente, no has demostrado tenerle miedo a tu hermano ahí arriba-

-De verdad?- preguntó débilmente limpiándose su carita llena de lágrimas .Legolas se separó del abrazo y asintió con la cabeza mostrándole una sonrisa tierna,el pequeño le devolvió la misma sonrisa y ambos se pusieron en pié para volver a casa a curarle la herida a Legolas.

-Gracias primo Legolas- contestó Elrohir acercándose a él, posó sus labios en la frente de Legolas suavemente, un roce, una caricia, un sentimiento, un símbolo de cariño y ternura que tenía hacia su primo.

Legolas le tendió la mano y Elrohir se aferró a ella fuertemente y juntos corrieron el camino de vuelta a casa.

**Por si la cosa no se entiende,cuando quiero decir que Legolas tiene 800 años,me refiero a 8 años en la edad humana, y si hubiera dicho (por ejemplo) 1400 años, me refiero a 14 años, para que no haya confusiones, bueno,espero que os gusten los siguientes tanto como éste.**

**Besos de chocolate!!**


End file.
